reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollen
Hollen is a sovereign monarchy state located in the Eastern Hemisphere of the world. It originated out of the Duchy of Hollen of the Holy Parette Empire. For centuries, the House of Hollen - from which the sovereignty derived its name - successfully expanded its size by way of a well-organized and effective army. Hollen successfully entered the ranks of the great powers shortly after becoming a sovereign state. Symbols The main coat of arms of Hollen, as well as the flag of Hollen, depicts a black eagle on a gold field. The black and gold sovereign colors were already used by the Fientonic Order. The Fientonic Order wore white coats embroidered with a gold cross with silver insert and black eagle. The black eagle on a gold background stood in as the Hollen coat of arms until 374. The three heraldry roses of the Hollen coat of arms was created in the year 374. Each rose - equal in size and prominence on the coat of arms - represents one of the three Region capitals of Hollen. The blue background the the three heraldry roses represents the blue coastline of the Barque Coastline. The new coat of arms was designed following the chartering of Dantes, the capital of the Bonnaire Region, in 372. Government Hollen is comprised of three Administrative Regions, each granted equal governing rights by the sovereignty. The Regions are: *Emelé-Redan Region, capitol in Redan *Leurecht Region, capitol in Tyne *Bonnaire Region, capitol in Dantes In addition to the three Administrative Regions of Hollen's mainland, Hollen also holds a nearby colony, the Hasbern Region, with its own unique government structure. Unlike the mainland Regions, the Hasbern Region does not contain its own unique capital. Economy Hollen is able to maintain widespread trade though most of the Eastern Hemisphere as well as regions of the Western Hemisphere due to its naval presence. Hollen maintains regular trade with the distant Pogol City, securing a sea route connection that hooks through the Southern Hemisphere of the world. Hollen is an influential producer of linen, wool, and cloth exports. List of cities in Hollen with over 20,000 inhabitants In Hollen, a city is an honorific term given to locations that meet several criteria. This list includes the city's name, the Administrative Region to which it belongs, the estimated population as of the most recent census, and the year in which the city was officially chartered. Emelé-Redan Region ''' * Aunette - Emelé-Redan Region - 29,500 - 651 * Chaun - Emelé-Redan Region - 41,000 - 514 * Emelé - Emelé-Redan Region - 25,000 - 374 * Redan - Emelé-Redan Region - 26,600 - 354 * Toréns - Emelé-Redan Region - 39,000 - 622 '''Leurecht Region * Freimont - Leurecht Region - 21,100 - 701 * Holt - Leurecht Region - 187,950 - 209 * Tyne of Hollen - Leurecht Region - 30,500 - 366 Bonnaire Region * Dantes - Bonnaire Region - 27,800 - 372 * Duquesne - Bonnaire Region - 17,500 - 912 Hollen Locale and Geopolitical Map Hollen is located in the Eastern Hemisphere of the world. It is located on a peninsula region of the central continental landmass of the world. It is protected to the west by a series of interconnected seas as they open up into the Bein Ocean.